Optimus and June 4
by Prander
Summary: June faces the fall out of her night with Prime. Heavy sexual content. You've been warned. Thanks for the feedback and reviews and please check out my profile or forum for a personal thank you. :)
1. Chapter 1

For ten days Jack kept his peace. Or rather June kept it.

Granted, Jack was busy with the Autobots as always, but June noticed right away that he came home more often. Seven out of the ten nights that had passed, he was home and luckily it was at odd hours, making it easier for June to avoid him. But she could feel his eyes watching her in the mornings and she began to sense a swirl of emotions coming from him. Most of them not so good.

She wasn't quite ready to tackle his questions and curiosity just yet, and a tiny bit of resentment started to grow that he would even dare hover around and want to question her anyway. She warred with the fact that what he had seen _was _outrageous and almost _needed _answering. She owed him that much. But she was still the parent and it was universally intolerable to face the criticism's and advice of your teenager.

But then when he had a chance or two, he surprised her in that he didn't say anything. It was as if he was puzzling something out. Her resentment grew along with her impatience for him to get it over with and say all the things she imagined he was dying to.

One morning she heard him in the kitchen and even though she had stayed up late in her bedroom, she hopped up and threw on a robe over her sleep shorts and t-shirt. Whisking her hair back into it's customary ponytail, she padded down the hallway to the smell of coffee.

"Coffee hot?" She swirled into the kitchen, her open robe like the cape of a queen.

Jack heard her coming and was just standing by the sink, sipping his own. Soon after his nineteenth birthday he had started using coffee and she supposed she couldn't blame him. He had been looking out the window at the back yard and all he did was nod at her as he turned around. June filled a cup from the pot beside the fridge as Jack leaned back against the sink with one hand.

A definite pose for someone waiting to say something.

She still had her back to him. She supposed she was committed now and she would have to turn around soon enough. Instead, she turned away from him to her right, deliberately not looking at him and went over to the opposite counter.

This counter separated kitchen and breakfast table had the makings for cereal on it and sliding out the silverware drawer she took a spoon to help herself to some sugar. He was standing right there and she could feel him looking at her.

She took a deep sip and then set her cup down into the saucer with just the right amount of exaggeration. She turned and glared at him, her dark eyes flashing.

"What? What?!" She asked. "What do you want to know?"

Jack didn't say anything, but instead he just a took a slow sip of his own coffee as he studied her.

"_Is_ there something to know?" He replied, lowering the cup. June found the whole little display rehearsed and infuriating.

She cocked her head, her eyes narrowing with disdain.

"Don't you patronize me, Jack Darby." she warned, her voice _dripping_ with scorn. He wilted a little but recovered fast, bitterness seeping into his face instead. Looks like the years of that little trick were behind her now, because he was switching to anger, shrugging off her reproach where once he would have cringed like a puppy.

"Ok. Fine. You mind telling me what the hell that was all about?"

"Watch your language."

"Oh, come on!"

"You've just been dying to know, haven't you!" She threw up a hand and grabbing her cup she headed around the counter for one of the bar stools. Passing the small TV set on the microwave she clicked it on but he set his cup down and stepped over to shut it off.

"Knock it off, Jack."

"Knock what off? What was that all about, mom? What's there to know?"

"It's none of your business." She glared, sliding onto the stool as he stayed standing in the kitchen.

"Then why did you ask me if I had something to ask?" he leaned on the counter across from her.

"Because I wanted to let you know it's _none_ of your business." she pulled a store flyer over to her but he grabbed it back.

"Really."

"Yes, really!" she opened her mouth, indignant, but he cut her off.

"Oh, here we go. This is where you hit me with the 'adult' clause of putting food on the table, pay the bills, yadda yadda yadda."

June closed her mouth, a little off balance.

"Well...that's exactly right." She huffed, grabbing at the flyer but he kept it from her and tossed it into the sink behind him.

"Get that out of the sink before you ruin it. I need those coupons."

"Are you serious?!" he was exasperated. "Quit avoiding."

"Avoiding? You've been dealing with Arcee to much. What makes you think I need to explain myself to my son? Or anyone for that matter? It's a free country."

"Are you hearing yourself, here?" he asked calmly, which just made her madder.

"_Knock it off,_ Jack." she added with a tone.

"Knock _what_ off? I think I deserve an explanation when you show up like a half naked hooker!"

"How dare you talk to me that way!" she slapped a hand down.

"Well get used to it!" he slapped his own hand down and fired back at her, matching her Darby temper with a Darby temper of his very own. It was rare it showed up, but it was there, and when it boiled over it made them both different people.

"I don't need to listen to _this_." she huffed, holding up both hands to him and turning away.

Her bare feet hit the floor as she hopped off the stool but again he preempted her move and stepped between her and the hallway back to her bedroom.

"Oh no you don't." he held up a hand and she walked right into it. She stepped back, clutching her robe shut over her chest and glaring at him. He yanked his hand back like he had burnt it.

"Jack Darby! Boy you are _really_ asking for it, mister." she glared. But then she noted his pain and confusion and out right anxiety. He was a stew of emotions as he stood there, his heart hurting him over what he felt _and _what he was doing. He dropped his hand and shook his head, finally falling back on just pure confusion.

"Mom...what the fuck?" he asked.

June held his stare for a few seconds more and then she sighed so heavily it surprised Jack. She turned, letting her robe fall open, and walked back over to the bar stool, slipping up onto it wearily.

Jack stepped back to the counter.

"Are you...I mean...what do I say here?" he pleaded.

June looked at him for a moment and then let her head fall down on one arm as she lay half collapsed over the counter where she sat.

She groaned.

"Has anyone said anything?" Her muffled voice sounded from the fold of her robe. Jack stared at the top of her head.

"About what? You? No...at least...I don't think so."

June raised her head.

"What about Miko? You heard what _she_ had to say." she winced.

"Miko? Miko would forget her head if it wasn't attached. She's hyper-active. She probably was on to the next thing ten minutes later."

"This is different."

"You mean about how you looked." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, about how I looked!" She stabbed the words out as she sat up, shooting her son another glare.

"Forget Miko for a moment. Are you seeing somebody?"

"She better not have put anything on the internet, that little brat."

"Mom!" Jack asked and she looked back at him, folding her arms.

"Are you seeing someone?"

"I guess that's the real question isn't it?" She reached out and held the edge of the counter, swirling her stool back and forth with her bare feet resting on the stretcher.

Jack blinked and looked around at the kitchen for a second.

"Wow."

June rolled her eyes just a little bit. Jack didn't notice and stood there like he just found out clouds were cotton candy. Was it so hard to believe?!

Secretly June was thrilled that someone knew. They may not have known _all _the details, but she had the all to human reaction of someone discovering something extraordinary about her. It made her feel special, her own son or not, and she was thrilled at his surprise.

"Were...were you getting ready to go see them or something? Was Optimus taking you to see them?" Jack's eyes went a little wide and June had to hide a smile.

"Did Optimus interrupt..._something_?" Jack gulped. He meant sex.

Before she could answer he surged on like an over-flowing sink.

"Did the Con's? Up there in the mid-west? Who do we even know anyone up there? Or was it somewhere else? Why were you out in the rain dressed like that?"

"Jack, slow down." she said.

June never really knew why she teased and antagonized Jack at that moment. Perhaps having her isolation come to and end was such a rush of relief and elation, she couldn't help herself. She felt fifteen again. The center of attention. Giggling with her friends that some boy had grabbed her boob. And when the walls hiding a secret start to crumble, they crumble fast. In hindsight, she should have known better and just made something up. Jack would have believed her.

"Optimus didn't interrupt anything, honey. Come on, Jack. You're nineteen. Don't stand there looking so shocked I have a sex life." she gripped the stretcher of her stool with her toes. That was a bit strong.

"A _sex _life?" He gawked at her.

"Why not?" she challenged.

"Ok, this is officially _nuts_."

"Jack..." she shook her head at him as he stepped away from the counter.

"Well, do you mind explaining what the _hell_ happened? Or is that even any of my business?" he replied.

"Oh _now _you think it's none of your business. _Thank you_. Well to late, mister. Better to know the truth than to imagine something else."

"Well..._who is it_?"

"Optimus didn't take me to see anyone, Jack. He _is_ the someone."

"WHAT?!" he cried.

"Calm down."

"Whoa!" Jack cried again, slapping a hand to his forehead and staring at the floor.

"No way." he added.

"Yes, way." June slipped her robe off and shook her hair out, redoing her pony tail and glancing at Jack as he stood there drinking that in. She sighed and jumped down, padding around to his side in her bare feet and re-filling her coffee cup.

He was still in shock when she went back around and sat back down on her stool.

She could see him putting it together and looked up at her. She knew exactly what was on his mind.

The way she had been dressed.

June Darby gave her son a little confirming smile and he nearly fainted.

"No fuckin' way. Now this is officially _creepy_!"

"Gee thanks."

"That's not what I mean! I mean what did you two...I mean it's not...I don't know what I mean." he stuttered, sounding very young.

Here June felt she just might be able to salvage a little dignity. At least for Optimus's sake. She didn't know why that didn't stop her a moment ago when she just blurted it out and now she was quickly regretting it. She didn't want Jack to change the way he saw his life. An Optimus was a pivotal part of it now. She hadn't considered that and had slipped up talking to Jack more as a sexually active adult than his mother. So it was time for June Darby to suffer a little humiliation and repair some cracks in the dam before it flooded Jack's brain with to much reality.

"Ok, look. What I mean is that Optimus knows what you're about to know. Ok?"

Jack looked up at her, his face twisted up in a grimace.

"I had three days off, ok? A three day weekend and four nights! When was the last time _that_ happened? Three days to be _alone..._and relax a little." she stressed the word alone, meaning it away from other people _and_ Jasper, Nevada.

June was betting now on Jack and the other kids inherent belief that the Transformer's were really just 'big computers' to most adults. Adult's like her and Fowler. That they didn't see them the same way.

That old taboo where parents claimed to understand, but really didn't. To afraid or stubborn or set in their ways to see the big picture or to fully accept anything new outside their experience. June was no exception in Jack's mind. It helped that he had spent his life hooking up every new appliance that they had ever bought.

And while June Darby was no fool and had been a single mom for nearly twenty years, she needed to bank on Jack thinking 'mom just doesn't get it' right now.

It was working already.

He frowned, seeing and believing that his mom _didn't _quite understand she _hadn't_ been alone. She went on.

"So I snuggled in with a book. Watched some movies. Got some sleep."

Jack rubbed his chin and sighed a little. It _was_ working, where she was taking this.

"And I masturbated."

"Mom! For fuck sake!" He was so startled she almost laughed.

"Look, you asked for this, mister. You're going to know so you don't get the wrong idea."

"_I don't want to know_."

"Well it's to late for that. Better you just hear it."

"Oh...my...God!"

"Jack, grow up. It's not a big deal. Everyone does it. Is it so bad your mom acts like a woman now and then?"

It was working. Shame and shock and embarrassment were freezing Jack's brain. Closing it down and getting him off the scent. Right on cue, though, he looked up at her.

"_Optimus_ knew?!"

"Yes he did. Well, I think he did. Although I had all the privacy I wanted back in the sleeper he was bound to notice."

"You _think_?! How could he not!? You...you masturbated inside Optimus Prime?! That's so unbelievable I can't even begin to..."

June did chuckle then. She even blushed and Jack looked like he was going to be sick.

"Did he _watch_?! How could he not watch!?"

She cleared her throat.

"All right! Stop that. That's enough. Optimus is a real gentlemen. He's very gallant."

"I don't_ believe _this."

"You just remember yourself and your manners! I'm your mother." she said sternly.

He looked over at her.

"You wouldn't have known anything if you hadn't insisted I explain myself. But I had to tell you for Optimus's sake _and _your own. So there, now you know. Big deal. But that's _all _it was and _all _it's going to be." She was turning back into iron, all mother now.

He looked at his feet for a second.

"I won't have you making this into something it wasn't." She felt she almost had him there.

"Mom...you did this _inside _Optimus?"

"He's a perfect gentleman. And I don't think I want to discuss my private habits with my son anymore, thank you." She stood up, drawing the conversation to an end.

"But Miko better not say a word. It _really is _none of_ her _business." June added, coming around the counter and keeping Jack off balance, setting down her cup and fishing the flyer out of the sink.

"Don't worry about her." Jack said as he turned around to face her, mulling things over in his head. She could see it in his face.

"And this happened just as the Cons attacked?" he had to ask.

She sighed in mock tolerance as she stood by the sink, letting him know she wasn't open to discuss this for very much longer.

"Yes. Last night alone and all that. It was just the one time. Perhaps I chose my time with Optimus because I felt he would understand. He's like a guardian to...well, to _all _of us. Even me. And we can trust him." she seasoned the illusion some more for Jack and could see that he was buying it, dispersing all the conjured up scenarios he must have been imagining for ten days _and_ in the last ten minutes.

Jack shook his head then with a sigh, leaning back against the counter.

"Oh wow. Mom, I'm really sorry. You must have been so embarrassed." She smiled weakly.

"Indeed." She smirked and he gave her a small little hug before stepping back.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"It's over now. Let's not talk anymore about it." she turned to the sink, pouring out the dregs of her coffee. "I have to go shopping later." she said.

"Why were you dressed like that though if you were just...alone?" That damn Darby curiosity. June decided to nail Jack to the wall once and for all. She looked over at him as he opened a cupboard door and put the sugar away. Tapping a spoon on the sink, she answered him.

"I like to feel sexy. Is that so bad?" she raised an eyebrow. He cringed again but she could see his relief.

"I wasn't naked." she added, salting the wound and seeking to embarrass him further, but he surprised her.

"No. You weren't." He grinned as he answered her.

"Okay that's enough, mister. Or should I talk about the nights I've heard you in your bedroom?" June's own stomach turned over and she thrilled at her boldness. Teasing him about masturbating. She could really turn the tables on him now and push any ideas he had so far back in his brain they would smother and die.

"Mom! For cryin' out loud!" his face turned three shades of red.

"Arcee's pretty hoooot!" June teased him, nudging him with her hip as they stood by the sink together.

"Stop that!"

"Her boobs are bigger than mine."

"Omigawd!"

"Look at you blush! What if Arcee wore some fishnets, hmmm?"

Jack slipped away from her and skittered over to the fridge. June didn't turn around, but stared out the window at the back yard, trying to keep from laughing.

"Okay. I'm going to go have a heart attack now or die of embarrassment if you don't mind." He said, grabbing up his jacket and his set of the car keys.

June looked over her shoulder, hiding her smile.

"Where are you going?"

"Hardware store." he was pulling his jacket on.

"Put gas on." She said innocently before looking back into the sink. He stopped over at the back door to the garage.

"You know..." he began and June looked over at him.

"About Arcee and those fishnets...you don't know the half of it." He flashed her a grin and then he was out the door.

June stood there for some time after she heard the garage door rise and close. She frowned a little but had to smile and shake her head that Jack had gotten in that parting shot.

But what did it mean?

Arcee? Was Jack's eagerness to accept what she had told him this morning about her and Optimus hiding some secret of his own?

Unbidden, June Darby allowed herself to think about the times she _had _her Jack in his room. _Was_ it about Arcee? Nooo, it couldn't be.

But then she laughed at herself and shook her head.

Her and Optimus, after all. Why would it be such a shock that Jack masturbated about Arcee?

For a second...just a fleeting second, June wondered if one of those nights she had heard Jack in his room had anything to do with _her_ legs in fishnets.

The she shook her head vigorously and poured herself a glass of water.

Drinking slowly, she looked out the window again but her eyes were far away.

She could see people brushing frost off their cars and hauling out garbage cans.

It was going to be a bright day, though cold.

She lowered her glass and pursed her lips.

June Darby stood there in the window, at her kitchen sink, in her sleep shorts and t-shirt...before running a hand down between her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronological Index**

**Arcee/Jack 1, 2, 3 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 1 **

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 2, 3, 4** ( At # 4, the two storyline's begin to mesh)

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 9 **

(Followed by)

**Optimus/June 5**

(Followed by)

** Arcee/Jack 10 **

(Followed by)

** Optimus/June 6, 7** (latest)


End file.
